


Heart of glass, mind of stone

by Beaniebuddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Miwa is the best sister, Multi, Oikawa Tooru Has Issues, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, iwaizumi hajime is trying his best, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaniebuddies/pseuds/Beaniebuddies
Summary: A soulmate AU where Kageyama, Iwaizumi and Oikawa can’t hurt each other but they end up just doing that.Again and again and again.Until they don’t.The path to reconciliation is hard, being a teenager even harder.A coming-of-age story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. Let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first story on this website but I've had it for months and decided to post it after seeing all the other amazing stories <3  
> I hope I'm posting this right though.  
> This story is mostly self-indulgent with English not being my native language, but I am using this as an opportunity to learn.  
> Comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy it :D

_Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste_

_I once was a man with dignity and grace_

_Now I'm slippin' through the cracks of your cold embrace_

_So please, please_

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_

_A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_

_\- Let me down slowly by Alec Benjamin_

When Tobio was little, barely able to see over the table in the dining room, he imagined meeting his soulmate.

Would they be a girl or a boy, tall or short, dark-haired or blonde, fair-skinned or tan.

As he got older, he discovered volleyball, a sport both his grandpa and sister loved, after that Tobio spend every waking moment thinking about volleyball. Now he only spend the occasional stray thought thinking about his soulmate.

But all of this changed when he went to middle school.

Everywhere he went, there was the talk of soulmates.

He remembered in Kindergarden; his teachers used to be soulmates, in Kitagawa Daiichi some of his classmates discovered they were fated on the first day of school, such as his friends Kunimi and Kindaichi, and in volleyball practice he discovered _them._

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.

The Ace and the most amazing setter Tobio has ever seen.

Watching them, he wanted to be just like them.

Strong and reliable, confident and adored by everyone.

And it was in middle school, that Tobio also learned more about soulmates.

Romantic soul-bonds varied from person to person.

They were as unique as the individuals themselves.

Some had maps or different time-zones on their bodies. It meant their soulmate was probably overseas. Others, had tattoos of things that their soulmate liked. Some people had to follow a thread to meet their soulmate.

There was such a variety of ways, one could end up meeting their fated, that every possibility was open.

Platonic soulmates only happened after individuals completely trusted each other or there seemed to be special need for them to appear during an important time in their soulmate’s life.

Manifesting in a name on one’s body, platonic soulmates could feel what the other was feeling. They were suppose to be there as emotional support, as helping hand, a shoulder to cry on or aface to laugh with.

With _romantic_ soulmates, you were suppose to stay the rest of your life with them.

No one knew for sure what made soul-bonds first appear,but there was general consensus, that soulmates are suppose to complete you. That there was a soulmate for _everyone._

Tobio thought, the scientists must have been wrong.

As he stood shivering in the cold, Iwaizumi-senpai in front of him. His eyes down-cast, looking away from Tobio, looking away from his _soulmate,_ he thought that fate made a mistake.

He knew what was coming as soon as Iwaizumi-senpai opened his mouth. The rejection. He wanted to stop him from talking. Wanted to stop him from uttering those damn words, so that he could pretend at least that he hadn’t met his soulmates yet and the only relationship they had was of a senpai and his kohai, but of course things were never easy for him.

„Kageyama, I’m sorry. Tooru and I…“ He was quiet for a second. „We are not ready to add someone to our relationship.“

Oh no. Oh no no no no no _nononono-_

Before Tobio could say something, Iwaizumi continued.

„ And I don’t think it’s gonna work out the way things are right now.“ Tobio knew Iwaizumi was talking about what happened in the gym earlier.

„Could you-“ Stop. He wanted him to _stop._

Before Iwaizumi could continue, Tobio interrupted him.

„I understand, Iwaizumi-san. I won’t talk to anyone about this.“ For the first time in his life, Tobio was relieved that his default expression was mostly blank or awkward.

He hoped, Iwaizumi couldn’t discern his feelings now. How it felt like his heart was being ripped out, by the two people who were suppose to accept him, no matter what.

He knew he wasn’t the most forth coming. He wasn’t the most popular, the most talkative or the most attractive guy that was around. But wasn’t he a good teammate?

He always tried to imitate Oikawa-san. Tried to ask for tips in volleyball, so he wouldn’t pull his teammates down. Tried to get Oikawa to teach him his serve. He wanted to get to know the older boy. He wanted to be acknowledged by him.

And Iwaizumi-san. He was the ace. He didn’t act as annoyed as Oikawa did with him, and he helped him. That had to count for something, right?

_ Right?  _

Iwaizumi seemed relieved. For some reason, that hurt Tobio even more. Were they this happy that he wouldn’t intrude on their relationship? Was he this horrible of a person?

„Okay, Kageyama-kun. I’ll keep your word for it. Thank you.“ Iwaizumi smiled. It looked more like a grimace to Tobio. With one last look at him, Iwaizumi walked away from him. Back to the gym, back to his real soulmate, back to the one who just tried to hit him.

It was kinda ironic, that the only person who wanted to hurt him, couldn’t do it. The soulmate bond manifested in the shield before Iwaizumi-san could catch Oikawa’s hand. His soulmark was a shield that physically protected him from his soulmate, wasn’t that a joke. Too bad, it couldn’t protect him from the emotional pain he was going through.

Clutching a hand to his chest, Tobio willed himself to stop it from hurting. 

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, funny thing a heart is. 

Beating strongly, when all he felt was numb.

Tobio knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had matching tattoos as soulmarks. Oikawa had a comet on his shoulder, he saw it in the shower, once. And Iwaizumi had an asteroid on his palm. He often saw Iwaizumi putting a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, mostly to hit him, other times to encourage him in a match.

He wished he had that.

He _wanted_ that.So why why _whywhywh-_

He didn’t know what his and Iwaizumi’s soul-bond was. But he knew Iwaizumi was his soulmate too, because soul-circles always had to be completed.

He couldn't just be Oikawa's soulmate because Oikawa and Iwaizumi already were soulmates long before Tobio joined Kitagawa Daiichi, thus he had to be Iwaizumi's too.

It was frowned upon to leave another person out. 

But they _still_ both rejected him.

_HurtHurtHurtHurt_

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his constant stream of _why why why and hurt hurt hurt,_ he didn’t realize that he had already arrived home. His grandpa stood before him, his ever-present smile in place and the corner of his eyes crinkling as he greeted Tobio.

„Tobio, welcome home.“

Tobio broke down.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap on what happened: Tobio found out his soulmate was Oikawa and thus by default Iwaizumi. Even though he doesn't know what kind of bond Iwaizumi and him share, he has gotten rejected by both of them.
> 
> Now: Tobio and his grandfather, with a minor appearance of Miwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's still alive ...me...barely. Exams were kicking my ass and I couldn't update for a while.  
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who took the time of the day to read my story and for the comments, kudos and subscriptions. You guys are all amazing :) 
> 
> Without further ado, let's get started. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome <3

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone,_

_but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

_Fix you by Coldplay_

* * *

Two hours, 23 minutes and 15 seconds.

That’s how long it took for Tobio to calm down and tell his grandfather what had happened.

To say Kazuyo was angry was an understatement. Tobio had never seen his grandfather so disappointed, vexed and sad all at once.

“You know Tobio, because we are humans we make mistakes. That doesn’t mean we can’t be angry at how we are treated or want what’s best for us. But Tobio, the secret to living well is to make it seem like it’s not bothering you. It’s in the way you can still be kind when people have broken you down.”

Tobio was confused.

“Are you telling me to forgive them?” Kazuyo shook his head.

“No, Tobio. Forgiveness is only something _you_ can give them when the time is right. And it has to be earned by your soulmates. I only meant you shouldn’t think that soulmates is all there is in life. You are not defined by them. You remember what I said to you when you were little? _No one_ understands what is and is not important better than you do. “

_Volleyball._ Volleyball was important to Tobio. It was the only thing he was ever good at. He would not let his soulmates take this from him too.

He would continue to train, and he would become so good that they would have to acknowledge him. If not as their soulmate, then as a teammate they could rely on.

But first, he would lick his wounds. He would take his time to grieve for what was and _could have been_ and then he wouldthink about how he wanted to act around them. There were still some months left till the third years had to leave to go to High school. 

How many months would it be? They were currently in December, his birthday had already passed, so it would be January, February and March.

_Three months._

He had to endure three months of seeing his soulmates, knowing he he would never be part of them. Making the plan up in his mind, Tobio nodded. He finally felt like he had a direction he was going to go.

Unknown to Tobio, his grandfather watched him every move. The setter had a deep look of concentration on his face, brows furrowed and almost seemed to be pouting before nodding to himself with a look of resolve plastered on his childish features. 

Kazuyo was reminded again at how young his grandson was. To be rejected by his own soulmates - who were to be fair also only kids, _teenagers_ his mind supplied - must be devastating. Again he felt a deep wave of anger and resentment sweep over him before he settled on being calm. It would be no use to stew over what had happened, Tobio needed him now and there's only one thing that could cheer him up more than any pep talk ever could.

“Now Tobio, how about I make you a glass of warm milk and then we play some volleyball together?”

Eagerly, Tobio nodded. He needed all the practice he could get to be on par with his soulmates.

As always, his grandfather knew exactly what he needed to hear.

He was still hurt and in pain, and the deep ache in his chest _wouldn't go away_ but his determination to prove himself was stronger.He could do this. 

_He could._

_Who are you trying to kid?_ whispered a voice in the depth of his mind that he immediately buried so deep never to be heard from again.

Tobio found himself in his backyard, his grandfather standing next to him and throwing ball after ball at him.

“Watch your form, Tobio.”

“Jump higher.”

“Bend your arms more.”

This went on for a while. Tobio loved playing with his grandpa. He was the only person that understood him better than any person in the world ever could. Maybe, even better than Tobio himself could.

His parents weren’t very present in his life. They traveled the countryside and abroad to make business deals with clients for their company.

Tobio knew they loved him, but they had other priorities, leaving him and his sister Miwa in his grandfather’s care.

Tobio was hurt at first. He couldn’t understand why his parents couldn’t make it to his volleyball matches, or his first day of Kitawa Daiichi and only send a birthday card or the occasional phone call, instead of coming personally to celebrate Tobio’s birthday.

It was not like he had many - no _any_ friends that came to his birthday before Kitagawa Daiichi. Only Kunimi and Kindaichi came this year.

And so Tobio rationalized it was better this way, instead of showing his parents what a loner he really was.

Even to him that sounded pathetic. 

_You will never be good enough._

Stop it. Volleyball. _Think of volleyball._ You're currently playing volleyball, trying to become better to stand on the same court as them. Your grandfather is helping you. Set the ball. 

Tobio did. 

It was beautiful. And his grandfather never looked more proud. 

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" _Miwa._

His sister was finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter. Sorry about that :( I wrote this instead of sleeping and I'm currently not very satisfied with it. 
> 
> Quick question: do the spaces look weird? I'm never completely sure how to do them. 
> 
> Fun fact, the quote Kazuyo used "No one understands what is and is not important better than you do" is actually from the manga. As always all rights go to Haruichi Furudate. 
> 
> I also did some research on Japanese middle schools and it said they ended in March and I don't know when the game was when Tooru was subbed for Tobio so I just said it must have been somewhere after Tobio's bday (December 22, 1996, 90's baby am I rite <3) and December 26th as they have holidays until the 6th of January. It's a short time line but I have plans ;) Also there's suppose to be one more match. If someone knows though, please tell me <3\. 
> 
> Little recommendation from me. This person translates Haikyuu chapters and they're so funny: https://kuromantic.tumblr.com/post/640015330971893760/haikyuubu-masterlist


End file.
